


You've got this spell on me

by Kachina, truly_madly_deeply



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Little Mix (Band), Music RPF, One Direction (Band), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hate to Love, Humor, M/M, Michael and Demi are Twins, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms to Be Added - Freeform, Perrie and Luke are Siblings, Prank Wars, Relationship Revelations, Remus Lupin Lives, Smut, family revelations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kachina/pseuds/Kachina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/truly_madly_deeply/pseuds/truly_madly_deeply
Summary: Even in their last year at Hogwarts, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles are loathing each other, annoying friends and teachers alike. Fighting on every occasion not only sparks fly but curses as well. Even though everyone around them gets involved somehow four boys from Ravenclaw, in another universe also known as an Australian band, have to deal with their very own problems ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, we would like to mention, that we've started writing this little piece of quality literature a few years back when Zayn was still part of 1D, using our native language German. Now we're translating the existing part into English to share it with the lot of you.
> 
>  
> 
> Work Title: You've got this spell on me - Magic (One Direction)
> 
> Chapter Title: Can't escape it - Don't Stop (5 Seconds Of Summer)

# You've got this spell on me

  
  


### Can't escape it

“I don't want you to go!” He's got a whining, identical looking twin clinging to each leg. Louis Tomlinson, prefect and 7th grader at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, tries not to roll his eyes.

“It's the same struggle every year,” he murmurs through his stubble, while he tries to shove the two small girls off his legs. He looks at his mother pleadingly, asking for her help. “If I don't get on the train now, it'll leave without me!”

“Great! Then you’re not leaving,” Daisy – or is that Phoebe? – replies sure of victory. “Then you're staying with us and you can come to our tea parties,” Phoebe – or probably Daisy – adds beaming with joy. Both girls grab tighter onto their brother's legs.

“Muuum!” Louis grumbles. His mother just grabs both girls while a laugh leaves her lips. She needs to use all her strength to free her oldest and only son: “It's alright, Boobear. Get going, and write us a letter asap.”

On one hand, Louis is thankful that his mother has rescued him – but on the other hand, he would like to try to use a wordless furuncle spell on his mother for using that embarrassing pet name from his childhood on platform 9 ¾ among the other students. That nick name doesn't need to be heard by anyone around him. But he doesn't even get a chance to complain about the use of this pet name – even though it probably is better for his well-being, because his mother wouldn't be delighted if he casted a furuncle spell on her. He has been knocked off his feet by some bloke, who’s walked by with long, fast steps, before Louis can say a word.

“Shit! Bloody shit!” Louis swears, falling to the hard ground. He can't believe that he has been knocked off his feet just now while everyone who is still standing on the platform has been watching; and to top it off, he has also lost his balance and tumbled to the floor. He of all people, Louis Tomlinson, big-mouthed Slytherin, has to fall right onto said big mouth.

“Sorry!” That vandal doesn’t even care to look back to Louis for just the tiniest of seconds. All the Slytherin can do, is watching him hurry away – though he is definitely not starring at the lout’s firm bottom. That jeans leaves almost nothing to his imagination.

“Are you hurt?” The sisters’ screaming is enough warning for him that they’re about to leap onto him again. He gets up just in time removing the dust from his clothes. Afterwards, he waves his family good-bye and dives onto the train: “Gotta go. See you!” And just for the record, he will not chase after that definitely not nice bottom.

He’s about to use his status as prefect to start his round on the train, which does not serve the purpose of finding the appropriate bottom to one specific jostle, when a dark-haired head appears right in front of him. Or in front of his navel to be exact. He opens his mouth to snarl at the first grader but shuts it again when she raises her head. With big blue eyes, his sister Fizzy looks up at him.

“Louis … I don’t know where to sit. I don’t know anyone”, she whines, which is highly alarming. He really wants to shoo her away to get his round on the train started – every student has to be checked including their bottoms – but he knows too well that every complaint of his little sister will get straight to his mother. Merlin forbids.

“C’mon.” Louis calms his voice and grabs Fizzy’s hand. “Let’s see if we can find your sister, yeah? Sounds good?” In response, his sister nods her head eagerly which reliefs Louis noticeably. Perhaps he will have enough time left to look for that bot-, well, to do his round on the train.

***  
“How hard could it be to find these two slobs”, Harry murmurs rushing through the train with long strides and taking a look in every compartment. “At least Niall. He’s got the organ of a mountebank.”

On entering the next compartment, he is greeted by a chorus of “Hello, Harry!” With a naturally friendly smile, he acknowledges every one of the almost completely assembled 7th grade girls from his house. “Morning, girls. Have you seen Niall and Liam for any chance?”

“Don’t know”, Barbara shrugs her shoulders. “I guess, Liam’s on his round with Sophia? And knowing Niall, I’d say he’s plundering the cart by now”, she adds with a telling grin. “If we see them though, we’re going to tell them that you’re looking for them, yeah?”

“Don’t you want to sit with us while you’re waiting for your friends”, Taylor asks scooting over to make room on the bench between Kendall and herself – though definitely not enough room to fit Harry in there. He eyes the offered space critically but still friendly before he shakes his head no. “Ed’s waiting for me, so …”

“Then off you go”, Danielle winks and Harry decides to use this chance to escape while he still got it. At least two of the girls seem really disappointed about him leaving them already.

Back on the corridor, Harry takes several steps getting away from the compartment containing the Gryffindor girls before he takes a deep breath. Leaning against the wall, he closes his eyes just for a moment. Hopefully, this situation with Taylor won’t stay like this for the whole year. She’s a nice girl but he has known that he doesn’t like girls this way since before the summer holidays. He really hopes that Taylor isn’t like in love with him. Otherwise, it is very likely that she’ll get hurt – and even though she can be a right pain in the arse, he doesn’t want to hurt her. That’s just not him.

Making his way further through the train, he meets a few students; some of them with a greeting on their lips others without. However, he does realise that more pairs of eyes keep following him than in sixth grade which makes him feel strangely tense and pleased at the same time. He has been hit by a growth spurt in the summer and he is indeed very curious if everyone in Hogwarts will recognise him. Even his mates from Gryffindor, which he has met at least once during the holidays, have had to look twice back then.

Just upon opening the door to the next carriage, he hears some voices that make him pause for a moment: “Maybe we should better get a -”

“I’ve said ‘No talking’.” This statement is followed by a rumbling noise. In all his pacific – and naïve – nature, Harry wants to settle the oncoming dispute and hurries onto the next carriage.

“Can I help -” The scene before him leaves him speechless with his eyes about to pop out of his head. “Oh,” is all he’s able to form, clearing his throat in embarrassment. “I … uh …”

“Hi,” says Tyler, one of the boys from his dorm, after he has released his boyfriend’s lips for just a moment. Said boyfriend is securely pressed against one of the windows. “Do you need some help, Harry?”

Harry looks from Tyler towards Dylan and back again before he finds his voice to address his roommate: “I’m looking for Liam and Niall.”

“I think, I’ve seen Horan disappearing into the prefect’s compartment with Payne,” Dylan offers, “If you’d excuse use now …” The Slytherin does not wait for an answer but gets a good grip on Tyler’s hair to start a forceful kiss.

Tyler doesn’t waste a second thought but returns the kiss in the same manner, pressing him even more vehemently against the window. In return, Dylan wraps his legs even tighter around the other’s hips. For a few seconds, Harry is staring at them open-mouthed. What if a teacher caught them in the act? Hastily, he blindly hurries into the compartment reserved for the Gryffindor prefects – or so he thinks.

He should have stayed in bed this morning. While he tries to escape the compartment by moving backwards, he crashes into the compartment door – creating an ear-piercing sound, or so he thought. Due to this, four pairs of eyes overcast by desire focus straight on him, looking confused. Overrun by his embarrassment, Harry’s head turns just as red as the faces of the compartment’s occupants.

“Uh, … hey guys,” he stammers, not finding any other words in this moment. He does know, that the Ravenclaw boys from his year like to show off their intimate relationship – even in public. Though he can handle seeing them pushed against the castle’s walls snogging each other breathless, it is a new level of awkward to stumble upon them while they’re about to rip each other’s clothes off on the Hogwarts Express.

“Hey, Harry! What’s up?” Ashton seems completely calm considering his tongue has been deep inside Luke’s mouth just moments ago, while Michael’s hand is still pushed inside his trousers.

Harry doesn’t know what to say and swallows hard while he takes in the scene before him. Luke’s shirt is halfway undone and one of Calum’s shoulders is already bared, while Ashton and Michael are already naked from the waist upwards. Michael’s free hand laces its fingers through Calum’s thick dark hair and his lips press down on his naked shoulder. Though he seems pretty occupied, he still manages to look into Harry’s eyes fiercely.

“Boys? You sure, he’s still breathing? He’s gone completely stiff,” Luke breaks the silence that has fallen around them. He eyes Harry with a worried glance but doesn’t care to remove his hand from Ashton’s bare chest, caressing his sensitive nipple.

“Not sure about Harry being _completely stiff_ … yours though,” Ashton whispers into Luke’s ear, groping his crotch without hesitance. The blond gasps while noticing the ambiguity of his last sentence.

“Guys … uh … you … don’t you, I mean, maybe you should possibly … wait?” Harry stammers with his eyes about to pop out of his head. “Or maybe … lock the door? Somehow?”

“Why?” Michael counters, biting lightly down on Calum’s shoulder and reaping a moan out of him. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. What do you say, boys?”

“Nope,” That is all Calum is capable of – does Harry imagine things or does his voice sound rougher? On the other hand, he doesn’t really want to know for sure so he starts to retreat: “So, I … I’m on my way then … uh … go on!” He stumbles out of the compartment and locks the door with a flick of his wand. His four mates are Ravenclaws after all. They will work out to use a simple Alohomora to open the door.

Another door down the corridor, he finally finds his long lost friends. He’d be glad about that, if only he didn’t have to endure _another_ scene like before: Niall is sitting on Liam’s lap, his hands are buried in Liam’s brown hair and his tongue is definitely not inside his own mouth. What the –

“Even you two?” Harry groans, shuts the door behind himself and sits down on the window seat across from Liam and Niall. “Has a Weasley manipulated the drinking water or why is everyone making out on the Hogwarts Express?”

Obviously reluctant, Niall separates himself from Liam to turn around towards Harry, grinning like a maniac: “Heyyy, what’s up? I hope, you’ve got a good reason. As you can see, Leeyum is being quite busy right now.”

“Love you too, Niall,” Harry retaliates unimpressed. He has seen too much for one morning to be fazed by the sight of his two friends being intertwined like this. “Actually, I just wanted to spend some time with my friends before I have to beard the snake in its den to see Ed. Bit of support would’ve been great.”

“Sorry, mate,” Niall shrugs, still grinning and seemingly not the slightest bit bothered by being outed this way. Unlike Liam, who’s head has turned beet red on Harry’s entrance and seems to go into cardiac arrest any minute. “You know, you can count on us,” Niall continues while pressing down in Liam’s crotch, “But I hope you understand that I’m just a little bit distracted. Now that he’s mine, I won’t let him go. I guess, you have to wait till we’re done here.”

“But I don’t want to leave. Who knows whom I’ll find making out next,” Harry grumbles while crossing his arms over his chest grumpily.

“You’re just being jealous ‘cause nobody’s ever wanted to make out with you,” Niall answers nonchalantly, not being in the best position to use his brain to mouth filter right now.

“Not true!” Harry shoots back, sounding outraged. Half a second later, he bites his lips hard, cursing himself for losing control over his stupid mouth. Fuck, they’ve sworn not to tell anyone what has happened at that party two weeks ago! If he hears about this, about the fact that Harry’s already broken his promise, he’ll kill him, that’s for sure!

Harry’s outburst causes Niall to pause and turn back towards him with raised eyebrows, “You actually made out with someone? Who was it, when did you do it? I want to know everything, don’t leave out any details!” However, he still refuses to get off Liam’s lap.

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” Harry protests weakly. Then he tries to change the subject, “Since when are you guys dating, hm? I’ve seen you both two weeks ago and everything seemed normal?”

Niall and Liam exchange a quick glance. Then it’s finally Liam who speaks up, “Well, you’re right … kind of.” He pauses to clear his throat, struggling to get rid of the slightly aroused tone in his voice before continuing, “But on the other hand, you’re not, since we got together at Ed’s party.”

“Damn right we got off together,” Niall interjects, grinning like an idiot.

Liam’s face turns a dark shade of red and he mumbles a few unintelligible words into Niall’s neck. Harry just shakes his head letting out half a laugh and is about to open his mouth, when suddenly there’s a light knock on the door that causes them all to flinch a little. Niall finally climbs off Liam’s lap and makes himself comfortable.

The door slides open and Demi pops her head in, smiling at the boys. “Hey there, guys. Liam, you remember our meeting with the other prefects, right? It’s starting in a few minutes, are you coming? Oh, and has any of you seen Ashton? I can’t find him anywhere.”

“Ohh, uh, well,” Harry stammers, cursing the fact that his mouth has once again been quicker than his brain, “I think he’s being, uh … busy?”

Demi lets out a half-hearted sigh. “Which one of the three is he making out with again?” she asks after closing the compartment door, although this isn’t really necessary. Sure, it’s kind of supposed to be a secret, but to be honest the whole school knows about it.

Poor Harry seems a little taken aback now. “Uhm. You should rephrase that question, I guess?” he replies with a pained facial expression, leading Demi into a fit of laughter that doesn’t seem to stop for quite a while. Harry clears his throat. “Come on, Niall,” he says hastily, “we should let Head Boy and Head Girl get to work and look for the first years, yeah? Lux and Theo probably share a compartment, right?”

Niall doesn’t even hesitate to follow him. As much as he loves being with Liam, he also really enjoys spending time with his nephew and Harry’s sweet little cousin. And now that they’re both coming to Hogwarts with them, he’s even more excited about it than usual.

***  
Louis is really fucking glad when the train’s finally approaching its destination. As usual, he’s tried his best to spend as much time as possible doing his inspection walks – especially to avoid annoying Eleanor who keeps clinging to him like a limpet – but it’s really not his favourite thing to do. When the train comes to a halt in the station, he finally manages to escape the girl for good and hurries through the corridor along with his best friend Perrie.

The pretty blonde, however, keeps raising her eyebrows at him suggestively, so he eventually snaps at her, “Okay, spill it, what’s your bloody problem?”

“Nothing,” she replies dryly but can’t seem to stop grinning. “It’s just funny how you keep trying to get rid of Eleanor so desperately, you know? It would be so much easier if you just told her the truth.”

“I’ve told her a hundred times already that she’s not my type,” he grumbles while glaring at her. “She won’t believe me! Why can’t she just accept the fact that I’m not interested? – And don’t give me that look, Pez! You can’t expect me to come out of the closet in front of the whole school! I don’t want to lose any … options.”

“I’m aware that you don’t like hearing this, Lou, but you sound an awful lot like your father,” Perrie says carefully, earning only a sigh in response. Before Louis can think of something to reply, the nearest compartment door slides open, revealing a widely grinning Zayn who starts mocking them immediately, “There you are, I’ve been looking for you guys. Without my reliable prefects, I’d probably get lost on my way to the castle.”

Perrie just rolls her eyes in annoyance. “Shut up.” Then she turns to her right and hops through one of the main doors without any further comment, disappearing in the crowd of students on the platform in no time and leaving the two boys behind.

Zayn is about to open his mouth and shout something after her – an insult, most likely – but then he stumbles due to Louis all but yanking him through the door with too much force. “What the fuck, Lou? Which bloody acromantula has bitten you?” he exclaims while trying to keep his balance.

“The intrusive one from Perrie’s dorm, of course,” Louis explains. He’s too afraid to call her by name, fearing she might materialise right in front of him otherwise. And he really doesn’t want to risk that, even though he knows that she hasn’t learned to apparate yet since she’s become seventeen only a few days ago.

“Just tell her that you’re not into girls,” Zayn suggests without hesitation. “I’m sure she’d leave you alone if you made it clear that you like dick.”

“I’ve discussed this with Perrie two minutes ago, I’m not going to discuss it with you again. Be warned that I’ll ignore you if you keep bringing it up, I’ve got more important things to do,” Louis shoots back. Meanwhile, his eyes have started roaming around, more or less discretely searching for that definitely-not-bloody-hot arse he’s seen this morning. He still hasn’t found it during the past hours on the train – not that he’s been looking for it or anything, of course not. But he still hasn’t had the chance to complain to the owner of that fine piece of arse for almost knocking him over, after all.

“Like what? Get back on the train and check empty compartments?” Zayn mocks while pushing through the crowd and winking at a small group of blushing girls, which leads them into an almost hysterical fit of laughter right away.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Stop doing that. It’s not cool, it’s embarrassing.”

“No, it’s not. It’s called flirting, you should try it for once.”

Louis is about to roll his eyes again, but the fact that he spots his worst nightmare at this very moment prevents him from doing so. Within less than three seconds, he’s jumped back onto the train through the nearest door, dragging his friend with him and ignoring his whiny protest.

“Let me guess,“ Zayn says as they stroll along the corridor. “Eleanor’s outside?“

“Yeah.“ Louis is sure that girl’s going to give him a headache if she keeps showing up in his presence one more time. He needs to get rid of her as soon as possible, that’s for sure. (He also needs to find that delicious piece of arse, which his stupid useless brain keeps reminding him of. He tries to ignore it, but it doesn’t work. Dammit.)

“Bloody hell, Lou. This has to stop, just get yourself a boyfriend.”

Louis glares at him, offended. “Stop reminding me that nobody loves me.” 

“Oh boys,” they suddenly hear a voice from the nearest compartment which causes them to pause. “Why waste your time with love when it can be so easy?”

They both turn towards the compartment door that does absolutely nothing to hide what’s behind. Neither the widely grinning Michael nor the predestined monkey on his back, aka Luke, who seems quite busy burying his face in the other boy’s hair.

“Well, we’re not as polygamous minded as you guys from Ravenclaw,” Louis snaps. By now, his mood has reached the level of the Slytherin common room.

“Louis, you shouldn’t use deductive reasoning all the time,” Holland tells him while walking by, and Crystal next to her adds nonchalantly, “We’ve been trying to understand the sorting hat’s decision for the past six years, but we just don’t get it. How did those four idiots end up in Ravenclaw, out of all houses?”

“Seriously,” Arden agrees with a shake of her head. “We keep running into them on the stairs where they probably spend hours trying to get in.”

“Heeey,” Luke protests in an offended tone while removing his face from Michael’s hair for a second. “That’s not true, I always get in. Mum’s very determined to practise with me, I know all the potential riddles.”

“What the fuck does deductive even mean?” they suddenly hear a confused voice mumble, and then Calum appears behind Michael and Luke and slides through the door, dragging Ashton with him who looks just as clueless.

Holland raises her perfectly plucked eyebrows. “Deduction is the process of reasoning from one or more premises to reach a logically certain conclusion.”

“Thanks, Wikipedia,” Louis can’t stop himself from blurting out mockingly. The four Ravenclaw boys, however, still look utterly confused, so eventually it’s Zayn who explains, “Guys, what she means is that Louis shouldn’t judge all Ravenclaw students by your standard.”

“Why doesn’t she just say so?” Ashton wonders. Holland, however, just leaves the train without answering, followed by Arden and Crystal, and Ashton huffs out a mildly offended noise and announces, “They’ll get that back!”

“Sure,” Louis says and rolls his eyes. Then he grabs Zayn’s arm and drags him away, being very determined to finally catch up to Perrie who’s most likely already reached the carriages by now. He actually manages to keep his mouth shut for the next minute or so and as soon as they’ve left the train he slows down a little bit, hoping that Eleanor’s already on her way to the castle so he won’t have to deal with her again.

Making sure to attend to his duties as Slytherin prefect, he’s also kicked the last remaining students out on his way through the carriages, and when leaving the train he finds that only two carriages are still waiting near the station. Then he suddenly freezes on the spot. What the hell? Is he imagining things or is that …?

“Seriously?” Zayn starts complaining immediately. „Why in the name of Salazar did you just stop? If we don’t hurry, the last carriage will leave without us, thanks to your ridiculous Eleanor paranoia, and then we’ll have to _walk_. I don’t know about you, but I’m not doing that, so just fucking _come_.”

“Believe me, I’d love to come,” Louis answers out of a reflex while stupidly blinking at a cloak fluttering in the wind only a few meters ahead of him. Well, or rather at the bum underneath the cloak, to be exact. Without any doubt said bum belongs to the guy who’s knocked him over quite rudely in the morning and Louis is downright gaping at it, like the pathetic person he’s being right now. His mouth has fallen open and his eyes are almost bulging out of his head, quickly wandering up and down and gloating over broad shoulders and mile long legs.

To Louis’ left, Zayn’s exhaling sharply. He knows exactly who his best friend is drooling over. And, well, let’s just say it’s the opposite of convenient. Shit, he has to do something, _anything_ , to stop the disaster that’s about to happen, so he just blurts out, “Hey, Lou. We should take the other carriage –“

“We’re taking this one,” Louis interrupts him while practically yanking him forward, straight towards the carriage that Mr Nice Bum is currently climbing into.

“Lou, seriously, we shouldn’t do that,” Zayn desperately keeps trying to stop his best friend, grabbing the sleeve of Louis’ cloak and almost tearing it off by pulling too hard. Which only leads to him falling into the carriage and hitting the ground – Louis, on the other hand, is lucky enough to be caught by two strong arms which save him from toppling to the ground as well.

“Oops,” Louis hears a pleasantly deep voice above him. He would never admit it, but that voice fits the owner of that very enjoyable bum just perfectly. Whoever he is, Louis doesn't know yet, but he's about to find out.

“Hi,” he starts while focusing his gaze on who he thinks is a mysterious stranger. But then recognition hits him like lightning, causing a loud gasp to fall from his lips. “St-Styles?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Soo ... did you like it?  
> If you want us to continue, please leave kudos and comments. :)


End file.
